L'autre frère
by Vicenzina
Summary: imaginez juste que lorsqu'Allemagne passe la frontière italienne, il trouve Romano à la place de Veneciano
1. La rencontre

**Ludwig POV**

C'était la première guerre mondiale, déjà quelques temps qu'elle durait. En s'aventurant en Italie l'Allemagne ou Ludwig de son prénom était loin de s'imaginer de ce qu'il l'attendait.

Il restait abasourdi, il avait fait fuir tout le monde avec un simple bâton. Comment cela pouvait il être possible ? Etait-ce une stratégie militaire d'un nouveau genre ou bien ? Comment diantre les italiens connu pour être les descendants des Romains ayant mis à genoux plusieurs peuples auraient ils peur un bout de bois ?

S'avançant toujours dans la forêt, il finit par tomber sur une boite avec inscrit « Pomodori » dessus. Il alla vers l'objet, tapant légèrement dessus

« Pourquoi y a-t-il des tomates à un endroit pareil ? »

Ce à quoi il eu une réponse, à sa grande surprise

« Dégage de là et laisse moi tranquille »

Ses mains se posèrent sur la boite et le se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces en exhortant l'individu à l'intérieur de se montrer.

**Romano POV**

Ca faisait un moment qu'il s'était enfermé à l'intérieur. Combien de temps exactement ? Il l'ignorait. Romano se souvenait qu'il s'y était mis à cause de son frère et d'Espagne.

« Comment il a pu inviter Veneciano à venir chez lui sans me le proposé ? Tss farabutto » marmonna t'il dans sa caisse. Il était donc seul alors qu'ils étaient en pleine guerre pendant que son cadet devait s'amuser.

Le couvercle finit par être enlevé exposant l'italien qui leva les yeux vers l'intrus. Reconnaissant l'uniforme allemand, il lui envoya immédiatement une tomate en plein visage accompagné d'un florilège d'insultes. Il en profita pour mieux observé l'homme en question. Grand, blond, musclé…

« Fout le camp et n'embête plus l'Italie du Sud ! »

**Ludwig POV**

Le visage recouvert de tomate, il fixa le responsable de son état. Un jeune home à la peau tanne, les cheveux bruns avec une mèche sur le coté et des yeux couleurs olives.

« L'Italie du Sud ? Je n'ai passé la frontière qu'il y a que quelques minutes »

« T'as pas compris ? Cazzo »

Perdant de sa patience, il le prit, le mit sur son épaule et commença à se mettre en route « A partir de maintenant tu es mon prisonnier »

« Repose moi par terre, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire ! »

« A quelqu'un qui m'énerve sérieusement ! »

Ce à quoi Romano lui répondit en lui donnant des coups dans le dos afin qu'il le repose par terre et qu'il puisse s'enfuir. Mais l'allemand continua sa route

« Reste tranquille Romano Lovino Vargas »

Il arrêta immédiatement de lui massacrer le dos et le laissa en paix jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés.


	2. Cohabitation

_Comme on me l'a demandé, oui je compte traduire la fic en anglais mais uniquement quand elle sera fini donc un peu de patience ^^ _

**Romano POV**

Il finit par enfin toucher le sol après, un long chemin où il n'avait cessé de hurler sur l'autre de le reposer et de lui assigner des coups de plus en plus faibles jusqu'à ce qui arrête. S'attardant à regarder le tapis, il finit par lever les yeux. La même question l'obsédait depuis des heures à présent. Comment? Comment connaissait il son nom et surtout son deuxième prénom? On lui avait dit c'était certain mais qui? Feliciano? Non impossible, il ne savait même pas qui c'est. Antonio alors? C'était possible... ou bien la jeune belge? Il secoua la tête, non jamais elle ne l'aurais fait il en était convaincu. Alors qui? Surtout que peu de personnes connaissait son nom entier. Généralement on l'appelait tout simplement Romano, ou Mr Vargas ou pire encore le frère de Feli. Mais jamais personne n'utilisait Lovino du fait que quelques rares personnes connaissait ce prénom.

_Quelques jours plus tard_

**Ludwig POV**

Il n'en pouvait plus. Des cernes avait finit par apparaître sous ses yeux à cause du manque de sommeil. L'allemand ne supportait plus la présence et surtout les reproches et la paresse de son captif. Ludwig aurait bien voulu le foutre dehors mais un prisonnier était un prisonnier et donc dans le cas présent, des terres plus. Ce dernier ne faisait strictement rien à part rester sur un canapé et lire ou dormir. Et quand arrivait l'heure du repas, c'était la catastrophe assurée et ce à chaque fois. Il aurait été dans la cuisine à se préparer de wrusts qu'il verrais l'italien rappliqué et lui casser les pieds que son alimentation était « celle d'un hérétique » puis à crier partout qu'il voulais des pasta avec des tomates, rien que ça.

Ce soir là ne fut pas différents des autres, bien au contraire.

**Romano POV**

Il vit l'heure affichée sur un coucou, probablement acheté en Suisse. Elle indiquait 19h tapante et donc l'heure du diner. Romano se relever du canapé sur lequel il avait passé la journée et alla à la cuisine. Immédiatement , une mine de dégout apparu sur son visage. Des pommes de terre, ce type prépares ces horreurs comme il les qualifiaient.

« Tu comptes pas me faire bouffer ces trucs immondes »

« ces trucs se nomment pommes de terre et sont succulentes. Tu devrais essayer plutôt que manger des pasta » lui rétorqua-t-il en imitant un accent italien absolument mauvais.

Piqué à vif, le jeune homme ne put que répondre à cela « les pasta est le meilleur plat qui existe au monde ! » et il sortit en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte avant d'aller dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée.

Il parvint à trouver le sommeil avant d'être finalement réveillé. Un orage se préparait et l'empêcha de dormir. Il sauta hors du lit quand un coup de tonnerre tonna. Attrapant un coussin, il ouvrit la porte et erra dans la demeure. Il haïssant les orages et surtout d'être seul à ces moments là. Mais ni Antonio, ni Feli n'étaient là, il ne lui restait qu'une seule et unique possibilité.

**Ludwig POV**

Ludwig était allongé dans son lit à lire comme il le faisait chaque soir avant de s'endormir. Soudain il entendit les grincements de la porte et regarda qui s'était. Un sentiment d'embarras s'empara à l'instant même. En effet, devant lui se trouvait l'italien qu'il tenait captif depuis quelques temps, nu avec seulement un coussin pour se cacher.

« Qu…Que fais tu ici ? » lui demanda-t-il. Sans lui répondre, l'autre ne fit que se glisser sous la couverture dans le lit de l'allemand.

« L'orage…. J'aime pas les orages » finit par avouer l'autres dont les joues prirent une couleur digne d'une tomate.

Soupirant, il éteignit la lumière sentant l'autre se blottir contre lui en tremblant se tout son corps d'effroi à cause de se qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

Embarrassé, il le pris un peu dans ses bras lui murmurant quelques paroles pour le réconforter. Ce qui avait l'air de marcher. Romano, se détendit un peu, souriant même durant son sommeil. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit ainsi. L'italien enlacé dans les bras de Ludwig.


	3. Fin de la guerre

Déjà pardon de ne pas avoir updater cette histoire depuis un moment, les chapitres ont été écrits depuis un moment donc les prochains arriverons plus rapidement.

Quant à la traduction en anglais ... et bien ... ça sera à voir.

Et encore pardon pour mon absence ^^"""

* * *

**Romano POV**

La nuit passée, il rouvrit ses yeux avant d'être prit de stupeur. Même choqué. Se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé…. Avait-il essayé de… puis il se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé avant de lâcher un soupir

« Merci mon Dieu, il ne s'est rien passé »

L'italien sentit ses joues devenir rouges. Il retira rapidement le bras qui l'entourait, se leva et couru dans sa chambre pour s'habiller prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Cela fait, il se laissa glisser contre la porte, essoufflé et toujours aussi rouge passant sa main près de son cœur, il le sentit battre la chamade.

_Que ce passe t-il ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_ Il secoua sa tête avant de finalement se décider à se changer.

**Ludwig POV**

Étrangement, il pensait qu'il aurait été dans la même position que celle dans laquelle il s'était endormi c'est-à-dire enlaçant un italien blottit contre lui. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas, il était bel et bien seul. Il se frotta plusieurs fois les yeux pour être bien sûr. Il ne le croyait pas, Romano avait été debout AVANT lui, cela tenait presque du miracle pour que ce soit vrai et pourtant ça l'était. D'une main il attrapa sa montre histoire de savoir si ce n'était pas plutôt lui qui avait fait la grasse matinée. Non, il lu bien 6h30.

_Que ce passait il donc ?_

Il se leva, alla dans la salle de bain et en profita pour prendre une douche pour bien se réveillé avant de s'habiller.

Finalement, il descendit les escaliers pour trouver le brun assis à la table.

**Romano POV**

Ça faisait déjà environ une dizaine de minutes qu'il attendait, les coudes posés sur la table en bois. Lorsqu'il vit l'autre, il répliqua immédiatement

« Petit déjeuner, j'ai faim merde ! »

Il voit l'autre grimacé probablement même grincer des dents

« Un bonjour, ça t'égratignerai la langue ? »

Ce à quoi l'italien fit la moue en hurlant « A toi, oui ! »

Tentent de se calmer, il lui demanda comme même « Hier soir, ça voulait dire quoi ? »

« Rien….Rien du tout ! Et arrête de m'embêter et fait plutôt à manger ! »

« Tu aurais pu mettre quelque chose sur toi c'est gênant »

« La ferme ! Je fais ce que je veux quand je veux !» cria-t-il cherchant à cacher le rouge qui était réapparu sur ses joues.

_Novembre 1918_

**Ludwig POV**

La guerre venait à peine de finir, le laissant perdant sur toute la ligne et donc à devoir payer pour se qui a été fait. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son captif qui allait devoir libérer. Non pas que cette idée l'attristait bien au contraire. Plus d'italien paresseux qui lui hurle dessus à tout bout de champs. Plus de pasta ou de pizza à chaque repas. C'était fini tout ça. Fini aussi de voir l'autre lui laissé apercevoir ses faiblesses et qu'il pouvait se montrer gentil voir vulnérable dans ces moments là. Il baissa les yeux regrettant un peu au fond de lui-même se qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Ro...Romano »

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers son interlocuteurs « Qu'est ce que tu me veux espèce de bouffeur de patates ? »

« Tu peux partir » lui répondit l'allemand en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

**Romano POV**

Dès qu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir, il se releva lançant un regard interrogateur à Ludwig qui ne fit qu'hocher sa tête. L'italien ne se fit pas prié, il couru vers l'extérieur et encore jusqu'à enfin passé la frontière italienne. Une fois fait, il s'arrêta reprendre son souffle et se remit à marcher pour arriver jusqu'à la maison qu'il partageait avec son frère à Rome.

A peine venait de franchir le palier de la demeure de deux étages qu'il sentit deux personnes lui sauté dessus. Tout ce qu'il entendit s'était « Roma ~ » et « Fratello ». Il n'avait pas à chercher de qui il s'agissait, cela était à coups sûr Antonio et Feliciano.

_Encore ensemble, bandes d'imbéciles comme toujours tch_

Romano leur lança un regard pour qu'ils le laissent tranquillement. Mais à la place son jeune frère le serra encore plus dans ses bras

« Tu m'as manqué fratello ve ~ "

« Tu te fous de qui là? Si je t'avais manqué pourquoi t'es pas venu me chercher hein ? Et toi Antonio pourquoi t'as rien foutu merde ? »

Aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de lui fournir une réponse « je vois » il poussa son frère et se dirigea vers sa chambre, fermant bien à clé. Puis s'allongeant sur son lit en pleurant.

_Spagna bastardo, je croyais que toi au moins tu serais venu me délivrer, mais je vois bien je passe encore une fois derrière Feli._


	4. Les Conséquences

_1919_

**Romano POV**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il était en France avec son frère et plus précisément à Versailles. Ils n'étaient pas seuls à y être, il y avait aussi France, Angleterre, Amérique et d'autres en somme les pays de la Triple Alliance ainsi que leurs chefs respectifs. S'ils étaient tous réunit s'était pour un but un seul, celui de se décidé sur ce qui allait incomber aux vaincus.

Romano ne dit rien durant le réaménagement des territoires cela ne l'affectait en rien, tous ce que lui et son frère avait gagné dans cette guerre était la province du Frioul. Et là il ne tenait plus. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise et dévisagea les autres

« Vous vous prenez pour qui à la fin? J'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent mais là vous dépassez les bornes! J'ai été fait prisonnier et tous ce que je reçoit pour avoir participé à cette foutue guerre de merde c'est que mon idiot de frère qui n'a rien fait reçoive une région en plus?! »

« Ve fratello, c'est pas si grave »

« Putain Veneciano zitta! »

Il vit l'anglais tousser et cherchant à prendre la parole pour expliquer mais ne lui laissa pas le temps

« Et j'ai pas encore finit! Je sais que l'autre bouffeur de patates décérébré à fait des conneries mais c'est trop ce que vous demandez! » Il se demanda bien pourquoi il avait dit ça, il soupira et alla vers la sortie puis claqua la porte derrière lui, entrainant par la même la chute d'un vase situé sur une petite table juste à coté.

« Noooon !Pas ce vase » se lamentait le français « Il était de l'époque de Louis XIV »

Depuis ce jour, l'italien ne remit plies les pied dans la salle de réunion. Après tout, tout le monde appelait son frère « Italie » alors qu'il n'était que la partie Nord.

Lorsque le traité fut finalement rédigé et signé en 1920, ce fut Romano qui prépara tout pour l'envoyer à son ancien geôlier. Fixant le document, il soupira. Puis il prit une feuille qu'il joignit au traité et sur lequel il avait simplement écrit « Désolé, j'ai essayer de les en empêcher » le tout anonymement.

**Ludwig POV**

Il venait de recevoir un copie du traité qui contenait ce qui allait lui arriver avec un journal. L'allemand se mit à parcourir en détails les passages qui le concernait en ayant bien prit soin de lire avant la note jointe avec. Une fois fini, il chiffonna le bout de papier et le lança à la poubelle en hurlant "Désolé, pour quoi? Pour me séparer de mon frère ou pour m'obliger à travailler comme un fou pour tout payer?"

Prenant son journal avec rage, il ouvrit la page où il parlait de ce qu'il avait reçu. Une photographie accompagnait l'article. Il fixa bien les visages des pays responsables.

A sa grande stupeur pas de trace du jeune italien qu'il avait été son captif. A la place, un jeune homme qui lui ressemblait mis à part le fait que sa mèche était de l'autre coté ainsi que le fait d'être plus souriant. Il chercha comme même, prenant même une loupe pour essayer de trouver l'autre. Mais impossible de le voir dessus. Il se recula sur sa chaise en soupirant.

_Pourquoi n'était il pas là? Il faisait comme même partie des vainqueurs? Et puis il représentait la moitié d'un pays... _

Jetant un regard vers la corbeille il finit par comprendre que la note qu'il avait reçu venait de sa part.

_28 Octobre 1922_

**Romano POV**

Ce jour là tout changea pour les deux frères politiquement parlant. Ils étaient tous les deux restés dans leur maison à Rome. Jusqu'à ce que Veneciano sorte. Son grand frère pensait qu'il allait chercher quelque chose qu'il avait oublier chez un commençant à coté. Mais il ne rentra que 3 heures plus tard. Romano entendit la porta s'ouvrir laissant place à son frère. La mine dépitée.

« Hey, Veneciano ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, y avait plus de farine chez un seul de ces putains de commerçants ? »

« C'est pas ça ve. Il…..Il y avait plein de gens dehors à marcher »

Deux jours plus tard , ils apprirent ce qu'il s'était passé et aussi le fait qu'ils avaient un nouveau chef.

_1929_

**Ludwig POV **

Une crise venait de commencée et tous se tournait vers le coupable de cette situation à savoir Alfred. plus connu pour être les Etats Unis d'Amérique. Tous les pays autours de la table lui reprochaient se qu'il se passaient. Durant la réunion, l'allemand esquissa un petit sourire lorsque se fut au tour de Romano de hurler, trouvant qu'il n'avait pas changer. Toujours à dire ce qu'il pense, sans mâcher ses mots et a utiliser un florilège d'insultes au passage.

A la fin de la réunion, il l'aperçut discutant avec un homme, Espagne d'après ce qu'il avait comprit. Au bout de ses années, Ludwig s'était documenté sur l'histoire de l'Italie du Sud anciennement le Royaume des Deux Siciles et donc le lien qui unissait son ancien captif et celui avec lequel il discutait à cet instant. Il les observa quelques instants puis repartit chez lui, satisfait de l'avoir revu et surtout qu'il soit resté le même qu'au temps de sa détention.


	5. Début des préparatifs

_Fin novembre 1936_

**Romano POV**

L'italien était habillé dans ses habits militaires à savoir un uniforme kaki. La raison à cela, elle était très simple il était en guerre. Non pas contre quelqu'un mais plus pour l'aider ou tout au moins essayer de le faire. Antonio s'était occupé de lui durant des années malgré le fait qu'il avait l'air de nettement préféré le cadet à l'aîné, cela lui importait peu à cet instant il comptait bien lui donner un coup de main. Bien qu'il ait signé un traité de non intervention, il s'en moquait bien à cet instant de le respecter ou non.

Il fixa la porte devant lui et comme toujours il ressentit une once de nostalgie. Nostalgie lié à l'époque où il vivait encore dans cette maison. Lâchant un soupire, il finit par frapper se disant bien que c'était le passé et donc révolu. La porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques instants avant de laisser place à un espagnol plus qu'enjoué qui lui sauta dessus tout en criant son nom.

« Romaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda t il tout le serrant contre lui

« Aaah lâche moi, merde! » se qu'il fit tout au moins un peu « …... J'suis venu voir comment tu allais avec ta putain de guerre civile et tout »

Antonio le resserra dans ses bras et plus fort cette fois ci « Awwww Roma se faisait du soucie pour moi, c'est trop mignon »

L'italien n'en croyait pas ses oreilles il se préoccupait plus du fait qu'il soit venu que celui qu'il était dans un état déplorable à cause de la situation que traversait son pays surtout depuis que la guerre civile avait été déclarée en Juillet. Le poussant un peu il réussi à lui dire

« Y a des trucs à parler et de toutes importances »

« Ah oui? C'est quoi? Hein? Dis, dis. Au fait Feli va bien? »

_Bien sûr Feli... Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas? Même après tout ce temps c'est toujours Feli qui compte le plus pour lui..._

**Ludwig POV**

Il avait accepté de participer uniquement parce que son chef, qu'il n'appréciait guerre le lui avait ordonné. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était produit quelque temps auparavant.

_Flashback_

_C'était le mois d'Octobre, il avait entendu son chef lui parler d'une réunion avec le dirigeant italien et donc en toute logique l'Italie et il était bien certain que son ancien captif aussi._

_Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, il afficha une mine un peu déçu, pas de trace de l'italien qu'il avait connu, peut être serait-il là plus tard. Il fixa l'autre qui se présenta comme étant Feliciano ou l'Italie du Nord, il ressemblait à deux gouttes d'eau à Romano excepté le fait que sa mèche était de l'autre coté, que ses yeux étaient bruns avec les cheveux plus claires que ceux de l'autre ainsi que le fait qu'il était plus souriant. La question qu'il se posait finit par sortir de sa bouche_

_« Est-ce que Romano va arriver bientôt ? »_

_« Ve ~ Fratello ? Non, il ne vient pas »_

_L'allemand cacha la peine qui ressentit en entendant ses paroles, se demandant si c'était à cause de lui ou de ce qu'il s'était passé durant sa captivité_

_« Fratello est en train de s'occuper à réunir une armée pour aider grand frère Espagne »_

_Il comprit ans trop de difficultés, pourquoi il faisait cela. Lorsque la nuit tomba, il eu une drôle de visite. En effet le jeune italien vint le rejoindre dans son lit, le tout sans aucun vêtement. Le voyant ainsi il ne peut que se remémorer les quelques fois où cela était arrivé avec l'autre._

_« Ve~ J'arrive pas à dormir » lui dit il tout en se mettant dans les draps. Il le regarda faire gêner et le laissa dormir dans son coin sans tenter de le serrer contre lui. L'expérience se réitéra tout au long du séjour du jeune home._

_Quelques jours avant il reprit espoir de croiser Romano pour la signature du Pacte anti-Komintern entre lui, l'Italie et le Japon, mais tourna de nouveau en déception en voyant l'autre frère._

_1938_

Ludwig se mit encore plus à haïr son dirigeant actuel. Ce dernier venait de lui demander non plutôt lui ordonner d'annexer l'Autriche et il était bien obliger à obéir même à contre cœur. Ce qu'il fit malgré les protestations de l'Italie du Nord et de la Hongrie. Mais toujours aucune trace de l'autre Italie, il soupira se disant bien qu'il le reverra bien un jour, et ouvrit la porte en grand pour voir l'autrichien en train de siroter tranquillement son thé pendant que lui hurlait qu'il devait être annexé et que si il refusait il utiliserait la violence. Ce à quoi l'autre lui répondit, sans perdre son calme qu'il s'en moquait. Chose qui stupéfait les trois autres qu'il est accepté aussi facilement l'Anschluss sans rechigné ou autre juste ... comme s'il n'en avait absolument rien à faire.


	6. Au seuil d'une nouvelle guerre

_Mai 1939_

**Romano POV**

Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il avait quitté la guerre en Espagne, qui était d'ailleurs terminée, à cause de blessures. Leurs circonstances ça il préférait les oublier c'était trop honteux à avouer. Depuis déjà un mois l'Albanie était sous sa protection à lui et à son frère après que ce dernier l'est envahi, Pourquoi? Il l'ignorait et ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Ce qui le tracassait c'était plus ce qui allait arrivé dans quelques heures, à savoir revoir son ancien geôlier.

Il soupira un coup, il savait bien que ce un jour arriverait et encore plus avec les rapprochements entre son chef et celui de l'autre. D'où sa présence ici. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, il l'interpella

« Hé! Le bouffeur de patates »

**Ludwig POV**

A l'instant même où il entendit cette phrase, il fit volte face.

« Ro... Romano? »

« Non le Pape! Bien sûr que c'est moi tu t'attendais à qui, tch? »

L'allemand esquissa un faible sourire, il n'avait absolument pas changer depuis leur rencontre aussi bien sur le physique que sur le mental.

« Franchement t'es bien resté le même Rom... »

Il ne put achever sa phrase se faisant interrompre non pas par l'italien mais plutôt...

**Romano POV**

Il sauta presque de surprise en voyant une autre personne arriver passant son bras autour du coup de l'allemand avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Kesese West tu dragues un italien maintenant, c'est bien tu fais des efforts au moins »

A cette phrase, les concernés rougirent également. Puis Romano regarda bien l'autre, les cheveux blancs avec des yeux rouges comme un albinos. Non il en était sûr ça ne pouvait être que...

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, saleté de prussien! »

« Oh mais c'est le petit protégé d'Antonio kesese, tu ne t'embêtes vraiment pas West mais t'as pas choisi le plus facile »

« Grand frère, laisse nous discuter » lui demanda t il en soupirant

« Hu... Mouais » dit il avec un air malicieux tout en commençant à s'éloigner « Et si tu prends ses régions vitales dis le moi! »

« Re... Revient ici que je te massacre à coups de tomates! »

Ludwig posa sa main sur son épaule pour le retenir et aussi pour tenter de le calmer. Le regardant partir, il comprit qui avait dit son nom à l'autre cela ne pouvait être que lui. Il le connaissait après tout pour être passé de nombreuses fois chez Antonio quand l'italien y vivait encore.

« Mon frère est un idiot désolé »

« Comme le mien quoi, t'as du t'en rendre comptes »

« Oui... » il vit l'italien regarder sa montre « Un problème? »

« C'est bientôt l'heure de la réunion, c'est tout »

« C'est vrai... Romano? »

Ayant commencé à y aller, il se stoppa net « QUOI?! »

« Pourquoi tu n'est pas venu aux autres réunions, tu me fuyait? »

« Si je te fuyais, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui et puis j'avais du travail »

« Merci »

l'italien se retourna les joues rouges, son cœur battant la chamade « Mouais, mouais » et ils y allèrent.

La réunion s'acheva par la signature du Pacte d'Acier.

**Ludwig POV**

Le soir venu, il lui proposa de rester chez lui, n'allant pas le laisser rentrer à Rome à l'heure qu'il était ni même avec le temps qui s'annonçait orageux. Il lui laissa la chambre qu'il occupait du temps de sa détention. Dès les premiers coups de tonnerre, il vit l'italien sur le seuil de sa porte et refaire au geste près son petit rituel que l'allemand connaissait par cœur: il sautait sur son lit avant d'aller dans les draps et se blottir à lui, laissant l'autre l'enlacer sans rien dire pour finalement s'endormir. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que l'autre était endormi, il le rapprocha en encore un peu contre lui et murmura à son oreille « Ich liebe dich Romano » puis de tomber lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

_23 Aout 1939_

Et c'était repartie, il le détestait de nouveau. Cette fois pas d'annexion mais un traité de non agression. Un traité avec l'URSS dont son frère lui avait dit de toujours se méfier. Le bout de papier venait d'être enfin signé qu'il regarda le russe. Ce dernier était beaucoup plus grand que lui, tout sourire, impossible de croire que cet homme était le monstre dont son frère et le Japon lui avait fait la description. Mais ce qui le troublait encore plus c'est qu'il n'arrêtait presque pas de lui demander « Devenir un avec Russie, da~? ».

Revenu dans son bureau le lendemain, son téléphone sonna, il le prit et s'assit sur sa chaise

« Hé! C'est vrai ce que j'ai lu t'as fait copain-copain avec le ruskov? » lui demanda une voie moqueuse à l'autre bout du fil

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Romano. Tu n'apprendra donc jamais à dire bonjours n'est ce pas? »

« Non encore moi à toi! Alors c'est vrai ce truc ou quoi? Je pensais bien que la bière et tout tes trucs d'hérétique étaient mauvais pour le cerveau mais pas à ce point »

« C'est mon chef qui m'a forcer, je le déteste celui là »

« Bienvenue au club dans ce cas » et il raccrocha

_Septembre 1939_

**Romano POV**

Il venait de se réveiller et descendit dans la cuisine avant de mettre son café à chauffer puis de mettre le poste de radio en route, histoire de savoir ce qu'il se passait aussi bien chez lui qu'ailleurs. Il s'assit sa tasse de café à la main, en bu une gorgée qu'il recracha sur le champ. Non pas qu'il était mauvais bien au contraire mais la nouvelle qu'il venait d'entendre venait tout simplement de le surprendre. En effet la radio venait d'annoncer que l'Allemagne et donc Ludwig avait envahi la Pologne. Il resta juste abasourdi, rien dans leurs conversations aussi bien en tête à tête que téléphonique ne l'avait laissé supposer cet évènement.

_Et voilà à peine une guerre de fini qu'on en recommence une autre …..._


	7. Début d'une nouvelle guerre

_Mai 1940_

**Romano POV**

Après avoir entendu à quelle vitesse les victoires tombaient pour l'autre il ne put qu'être attiré à vouloir y participer. La nouvelle que venait d'annoncer la radio ne lui plu pas vraiment. En effet, il s'agissait du fait que l'Allemagne envahisse la Belgique. Lui qui avait bien connu la jeune durant son enfance, elle avait été pour lui comme une grande sœur sur laquelle il pouvait toujours compter même à présent. Il ne put qu'espérer qu'elle s'en sorte indemne.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il était sur le point d'allumer sa radio, le téléphone sonna. Se demandant bien qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure ci, il décrocha.

« Pronto, Chi è? »

« Hé Romano, comment tu vas ? » lui demanda une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil, qu'il reconnu sans trop de difficulté.

« Be... Bella?! Mais qu'est ce que... Tu vas bien? T'es pas blessée, j'espère »

« Blessée un peu mais surtout humiliée à cause de cet allemand »

« Oui, j'ai entendu ça... »

« Et tu sais pourquoi? Par pure vengeance pour ce qui s'est passé en 14-18 » Il l'entendit fondre en larme, regrettant amèrement de ne pas être près d'elle pour la réconforter. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de lui dire des paroles rassurantes à travers le téléphone.

Le 10 du mois de Juin, il entra de nouveau en guerre et cette fois ci contre la France et le Royaume Uni. Son frère était encore une fois parti, sur invitation d'Antonio et toujours sans que lui même ne sois invité. Le soir venu, il se trouvait devant un bar français et rentra. Il repéra vite la personne qu'il cherchait. Le poing sérré, Romano alla vers lui et le frappa de toutes ses forces, laissant l'autre se retenir au comptoir.

« Non mais qu'est ce qu'il vous prend de... » commença l'autre en se retournant avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise quand il vit l'italien devant lui « Ro... Romano? »

**Ludwig POV**

Il aperçu le poing de l'autre revenir toucher son visage « Putain comment t'as pu faire une chose pareille, espèce de sale macho décérébré ? »

« Explique moi de quoi tu parles » Et il sentit des coups de pieds lui être donnés tantôt au visage puis dans les tibias.

« D'envahir Bella, de l'humilier comme tu l'a fait. Pourquoi elle hein? Pourquoi tu t'en prend à quelqu'un de ma famille? »

Les autres autour d'eux les observait sans en perdre une miette. L'allemand soupira et traîna l'italien dehors pour éviter tout scandale devant ses hommes. Ce dernier continua à le frapper au torse répétant sans cesse que c'était un salaud. L'éloignant un peu, les mains posées sur ses épaules il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Écoute moi bien Romano, j'avais pas le choix. Mon dirigeant est un véritable tyran qui m'a obligé de le faire »

« Et après t'avais pas à la déshonorer comme tu l'a fait! C'est immonde ce que tu as fait ! »

« …... »

« Et puis Bella, Antonio... Le prochain à qui tu comptes faire du mal, c'est qui? Moi? »

Ludwig se figea un peu à sa phrase. Comment pouvait il penser une chose pareil? Lui faire du mal à celui qu'il...

« Jamais, Jamais je ne pourrais le faire, je t'en fait la promesse ! »

« Ah oui? Qui me le prouve que c'est vrai? »

Ne tenant plus, il passa son pouce et son index sous le menton de l'italien, l'attirant vers lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes en un chaste baiser.

**Romano POV**

Les joues cramoisies par l'émotion et les yeux grands ouverts, il le laissa faire toujours sous le choc. Ludwig était en train de l'embrasser. Lui! Celui que tout le monde rejetait. Il finit par reculer.

« Non mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça merde? » Et il remarqua le rouge sur les joues de l'autre.

« Ce... Ce n'était rien du tout »

« Comment ça rien du tout? Tu... Tu viens de m'embrasser, je te rappelle! »

« Et tu as quelque chose contre ça? Ou c'est que tu n'accepte pas ce genre de relation? »

« Pas du tout! Je suis encore ouvert d'esprit sur cette question »

A vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas être contre pour avoir aimé un homme qui ne s'en était jamais rendu et avait l'air de préféré son frère à lui. Depuis des années il l'avait comprit et il préférait oublier qu'il avait pu ressentir ce genre de sentiments pour cette personne. C'était à cet même époque qu'il rencontrât l'allemand qui le fit prisonnier. Au cours de sa captivité, il s'aperçut que l'autre l'appréciait bien malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir et lui aussi se mit à bien l'aimer. Il avait finit par comprendre la signification exacte de ses sentiments envers lui, redoutant que s'il voyait Feliciano il se détourne de lui au profit de son cadet. Mais il venait d'avoir la preuve que non.

« Alors quoi? » Romano sortie de ses pensées et se reconcentra sur l'autre. Un doute subsistait encore et si...

« Pourquoi tu m'a embrassé hein? T'as trop bu ou quoi? »

« Non ,c'est pas du tout ça... » lui rétorqua t il, ses joues étant plus rouges, détails qui n'échappa pas à l'italien

« Dans ce cas tu as cru que j'étais Veneciano hein? »

« Veneciano? »

« Mon frère! »

« Romano, tu as rien à voir avec lui. Si je l'ai fait c'est que... Ich... Ich lieb... Ich liebe dich » Et il vit l'autre se pencher pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Romano ferma les yeux, se disant « Victoire » dans sa tête avant de le serrer dans ses bras se moquant de si quelqu'un le voyait ou non à cet instant.

« Ti... Ti amo Ludwig » et il le laissa approfondir le baiser, sentant ses joues devenir encore plus rouges. Puis ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, leurs bouches n'étant plus relié que par un fin fil de salive presque transparent, avant de réitérer l'expérience.


	8. Une nuit difficile à oublier

_Akahime-sama : Merci beaucoup ^^ En fait j'avais déjà tapé plusieurs chapitres mais comme à l'époque je gallérais pour les mettre ici j'ai finis par les laisser sur mon ordi jusqu'à se que l'on me redonne une bonne motivation._

_Et merci à Ficus pour cela e il pulcino pio 8D_

* * *

**Ludwig POV**

Il écouta attentivement depuis l'extérieur. Plus le moindre bruit dans l'auberge ce qui ne pouvait dire qu'une chose les autres étaient allés se couchés. Il entrouvrit la porte pour s'en assurer et scruta la pièce….. Personne.

« On peut rentrer, il n'y a plus personne »

« Qui te fais croire que je vais rester dormir ici hein ? »

« Le fait que je doute que t'aie une chambre de réservée dans un hôtel ou autre dans les alentours »

« Hump »

L'allemand venait juste de marquer un point. En effet, il s'était précipité de Rome jusque là où ils étaient sans même se soucier du fait de prendre un hôtel ou même songer au retour.

« Et tu veux que je dormes où ? Par terre ? Y a sûrement plus une seule chambre de libres avec tous le monde que j'ai vu en rentrant »

« Il y a toujours une possibilité »

« Dit toujours….. »

« Dans ma chambre….. avec moi….. »

« Q…Qu….Quoiwaaaa… repose moi tout de suite ! » Commença à protester l'italien en sentant l'autre le porter puis à se mettre à monter les marches.

« Romano, calme toi ou tu vas finir par réveiller tout le monde et je ne pense pas que tu aie envie que quelqu'un te voit ainsi »

L'autre se tut finalement. Arrivé dans la chambre, il ferma la porta puis le mit sur le lit avant de se mettre au dessus de lui et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

**Romano POV**

Il le laissa faire avant de répondre au bout de quelques secondes. Sentant une caresse sur ses cotes, il gémit légèrement.

« Lu….Ludwig tu fais quoi là ?! »

« A ton avis ? » lui demanda t il en remontant ses mains et en retirant au fur à mesure de son passage la chemise. L'italien ne fit que fermer les yeux, les joues rosies par l'émotion. La tête tournée vers le coté il continua à laisser des gémissements s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il ressenti sa chemise lui être ôté et frissonna il peu. Puis son torse fut recouvert de baisers et parfois de petites morsures, à cela il ne put que s'agripper à l'autre.

**Ludwig POV**

Se relevant un peu, il retira son propre haut. Il fixa une chose.

« Romano, c'est quoi ça ? » lui demanda t il en s'emparant de la chose en question, qui n'était autre que la mèche et une zone extrêmement érogène de l'autre.

« CHIGIIIIIIIII ! A….Arrête Lu….Ludwig »

N'écoutant pas, il continua à lui tirer plus d'une main, s'affairant avec l'autre à lui enlever son pantalon. Il réitéra sa demande et n'obtint pour seule et unique réponse des halètements de plus en plus grandissants. Lui retirant enfin son bas, il aperçu une bosse qui se dessinait entre les deux jambes de l'autre.

« Ca te plaît on dirait »

« Pas ….. pas du tout ngh » et il lui retira une fois sa mèche avant de remarquer que la bosse avait pris un peu de volume et il afficha un sourire presque carnassier

« J'ai comprit à quoi ça sert » et il se mit à la suçoter se mettant à enlever son pantalon puis le sous vêtement de l'autre. Ceci fait il s'occupa de retirer ses gants noirs avant de laisser échapper la mèche de l'autre. L'italien dont les gémissements ne cessaient d'augmenter à mesure en tremblant un peu. Ludwig mit alors son index et son majeur là où se trouvait avant la mèche de l'autre afin de les lubrifier. Lorsqu'il jugea que c'était suffisant, il les retira, se baissa et les plaqua contre l'entrée de l'intimité de l'autre, d'abord son index.

« Romano, je ne vais pas te mentir ça risque d'être douloureux alors essaye de rester calme sinon je risque de te blesser encore plus »

Il vit l'autre hoche de la tête et commença à pénétrer son doigt en lui. En sentant autour la chair encore immaculée et étroite, il ne put qu'élargir son sourire à la confirmation de sa idée, c'était bien sa première fois.

**Romano POV**

Son corps était tendu suite à l'action de l'autre. Il s'agrippa fortement aux draps. La sensation qu'il éprouvait était nouvelle, il essaya de faire ce que l'allemand lui avait dit, se détendre. Après quelques instants à s'habituer, il se mit à gémir du fait des baisers qu'on lui faisait sur son épaule et qui remontait à son coup.

« Compte jusqu'à 20 » l'entendit il lui susurré à l'oreille

« Q..Quoi? »

« Fait ce que je te dit »

Sans plus se faire désirer il obéi « uno, due, tttch tre » Un second doigt venait d'entrer en lui. Il se crispa, serrant les dents faisant tout pour rester concentrer sur son compte.

« quattro, cinque » Pendant ce temps, l'autre en profita pour écarter son index et son majeur et de retirer son propre boxer avec sa main libre.

« sei, sette, otto…. AH ! » et un troisième fut inséré touchant par la même occasion sa prostate. Il aurait voulu lui hurler d'arrêter, mais tout son corps démontrait le contraire. Ses halètements, son rythme cardiaque et par-dessus tous son érection dressé. Quelques larmes coulaient de ses yeux fermés que l'allemand essuya en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille

« Détend toi, ça se passera bien » et il reprit un sourire empli de désir ce que l'italien percevait au ton de sa voix « On en était à 8, c'est jusqu'à 20 que j'avais dis »

« nove, dieci, undici, dodici, tredici » et il ne sentit plus les doigts, se relaxant un peu mais se sentent vide en même temps.

« quattordici, quindici, seidici, diciassette… ngh ah Ludwig ! » cria t il en sentant la virilité de l'autre le pénétrer.

« diciotto, diciannove, venti » a ce moment là, l'autre l'embrassa à pleine bouche tout en commençant à faire de lents vas et viens.

**Ludwig POV**

La peau qui entourait son membre était bien étroite, un véritable régale. Il rompit le baiser à bout de souffle, sa main s'empara de nouveau de la mèche de cheveux. Au contact, il entendit son partenaire gémir. La cadence de ses hanches se mit à se faire plus rapide surtout en sentant les mains qui étaient dans son dos. Sa bouche était occupée à l'embrasser dans le cou et d'y faire des suçon quand l'italien lui dit la voix entrecoupée de sons d'euphorie.

« L….Lud….Ludwig, più ….. più veloce e…..e più…. forte…..fa….. fammi male… per favore »

L'allemand fut stupéfait d'entendre ça venir de sa part. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait des tendances SM mais qui aurait cru que le jeune méditerranéen appréciait cela. Il s'exécuta accélérant ses vas et viens en y allant plus profondément à chaque fois jusqu'à atteindre ce point qui fit gémir l'autre comme jamais. Ses caresses sur sa mèche se firent aussi plus rapides. Des ongles se plantèrent dans son épaule et il poussa un crie. Ainsi inciter il continua à se mouvoir en lui donnant des coups plus secs. Au bout de quelques instants, il vit l'autre se cabrer en hurlant son prénom, le ventre couvert de sperme. Encore 3 ou 4 mouvements de hanches avant que le germanique se libère en lui. Se retirant avec douceur, il s'écroula à côté, reprenant sa respiration avant de le reprendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser sur la joue, le tout en lui murmurant « Je t'aime Romano »


	9. Chapter 9

**Romano POV**

Le lendemain matin, à peine réveillé, les cheveux entremêlés, il vit l'autre encore là, le serrant dans ses bras. A sa grande surprise, Romano avait pensé qu'il serait déjà parti sans l'attendre, après tout c'était la guerre. Au contraire, il le regardait un petit sourire illumina son visage encadré d'une frange. L'italien ne l'avait pour ainsi dire jamais vu avec. Il piqua un fard en le voyant comme ça avant de secouer la tête pour chasser l'idée saugrenue qu'il venait de se faire.

« B…Bonjour Ludwig »

**Ludwig POV**

Continuant à le regarder il lui répondit, il vit bien l'expression de surprise qui restait sur le visage de l'italien.

« qu'est ce qu'il y a mein liebe ? »

Il eu à peine le temps d'entrapercevoir la rougeur de l'autre avant qu'il ne se cache sous la couverture.

« R…Rien, juste…. T'es encore là »

« Et, ça te gêne ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! C'est…. »

« C'est que je te lâcherai jamais, tu as bien entendu jamais » il senti l'autre se coller encore plus contre lui « et puis, tu étais formidable hier »

« ghu ! Je…..J'ai rien fait du tout »

« au contraire, tu ne t'en rend pas compte mais tu es ce que j'ai vu de plus magnifique au monde »

Bien qu'il ne voyait pas le visage de Romano, il se doutait bien qu'il était rouge, et il n'avait pas tord. Ludwig resta là à le regarder, lui frictionnant doucement le dos.

_Quelques jours plus tard_

**Romano POV **

Après avoir remarqué le retour de son frère dans la maison de Rome, il décida que c'était à son tour d'y aller et de botter les fesses de l'espagnol de ne toujours pas être venu. Il arriva et au lieu de le saluer il entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

« Putain, pourquoi tu participe pas à cette foutue guerre de merde?! J'ai aidé pour la tienne alors renvoie un peu l'ascenseur »

« Mais Roma... J'ai envoyé des hommes et puis tu sais j'ai plus d'argent »

« Tu fais chier!J'ai doublement contribuer pour ta satanée guerre civile, j'me suis même pris une balle dans le cul, par ta faute! J'en ai marre, j'vais pisser sur cette merde qui te sert de baraque » et il s'exécuta sur le champs avant d'essuyer ses mains sur la chemise de l'espagnol.

« Si tu viens pas, va pas non plus aidé les autres, j'le prendrait hyper mal et je crois pas que je m'arrêterai à uriner dessus! » rajouta t il un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres

« Hein? Tu parle de quoi là Roma? »

L'italien ne peut que lâcher un soupire, se disant que son ancien protecteur était vraiment un idiot de ne pas comprendre ni ses paroles, ni son soit disant sourire, même après toutes ses années.

Le soir venu, il était déjà rentré à Rome depuis un moment pour avoir conduit à une vitesse excessive comme à son habitude. Il s'installa sur le canapé avant de regarder autour de lui... Personne.

Il appela son frère, le cherchant partout sans résultat, cherchant dans toute les pièces avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait oublié quelque chose chez l'autre. Sans trop se poser de question , il sauta dans sa voiture et roula encore plus vite qu'avant. Une fois arrivé, il ouvrit la porte remerciant intérieurement l'autre de na pas avoir changé de serrures depuis qu'il était indépendant, depuis 1860 et qu'il avait lui même gardé les clefs. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il prit ce qu'il avait oublié dans son élan de colère, à savoir un panier de tomates avant d'entendre un petit bruit. Romano se figea un peu avant d'identifier le lieu d'où cela venait, la chambre d'Antonio. Y allant sur la pointe des pieds, il entre ouvrit la porte pour voir se qu'il se passait. A peine fait, il se maudit d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil. Lui qui cherchait son jeune frère, il venait de le retrouver dans le bras de celui qu'il aimait jadis. Il attrapa la poignée pour refermer la porte qui grinça un peu

« Et merde » jura t il dans un souffle

Les deux s'arrêtaient et regardèrent l'intrus

« Vee~ Fratello? »

« Roma?! C'est... C'est pas ce que tu crois »

« Te fous pas de moi, t'es entrain de baisser Feli, c'est assez clair pour moi... Et puis ça a toujours été ton préféré alors » Il redescendit immédiatement les escaliers et sortie en claquant la porte. Cette fois il ne retourna pas chez lui mais chez la seule personne en qui il avait encore confiance.

**Ludwig POV**

Il entendit un coup donner contre la porte d'entrée , se leva et alla voir qui c'était. L'allemand eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir que l'autre lui tomba dans les bras en pleurant.

« Romano? Mais... Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive »

« J'savais que ça allait arrivé »

« Arrivé quoi? »

« Ces deux imbéciles de Feli et Antonio qui couchent ensemble » et il se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, il le serra contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux, prenant soin de ne pas touché sa mèche au passage.

« Chut, Romano, chut. N'y pense plus je suis là moi » Il continua de le rassurer juste qu'il sente qu'il s'est endormis. Ludwig le porta jusqu'au lit, où il le couvrit et l'embrassa sur le front, lui murmurant tout bas

« Je serais toujours là pour toi Romano, toujours »


	10. Chapter 10

_3 Février 1943_

**Romano POV**

L'italien était retourné provisoirement à Naples, là où il pouvait respirer un peu sans avoir son patron sur le dos. Après une brève ballade, il rentra dans une maison qu'il avait dans la ville. Il alluma la radio. Il eu à peine tourner le bouton qu'il entendit frapper à la porte.

« Tch, peux même plus être tranquille » et il alla vers l'origine du bruit, il ouvrit la porte et...

« Ludwig ? Mais... qu'est ce tu ? T'es arrivé quoi merde ?! »

**Ludwig POV**

Il était dans un piteux état, se retenant pour ne pas tomber. Ne lui répondant pas, il vit l'autre le rentrer et le mener tant bien que mal vers le canapé sur lequel il s'écroula.

« Hé ! Il se passe quoi ?! »

« J'ai perdu... contre le russe... à Stalingrad »

Pendant qu'il lui expliquait tout ça, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait l'air très inquiet pour lui.

« Ça ... Ça va passer Romano ne t'en fait pas »

**Romano POV**

Le voir ainsi, ça le ramenait à bien des années en arrière. Il secoua sa tête, se disant que c'était pas la même chose et alla chercher la trousse à pharmacie. La ramenant il tenta de cacher son anxiété tout en commençant à lui enlever sa veste puis sa chemise pour désinfecter ses plaies. Il s'appliqua à la tâche sans dire un mot. Ce n'était pas la première fois voyait ça, il le savait.

« Romano ? ROMANO ?! »

« Hu ? Quoi? »

« Redescend sur terre, tu étais perdu dans tes pensées »

« Ah... pardon » Il s'appliqua à continuer ce qu'il faisait. Combien de cicatrices il avait déjà vu ? Il l'ignorait bien mais déjà beaucoup à son avis. Il reposa la bouteille de désinfectant sur la table une mine triste sur le visage. Il senti l'autre prendre dans ses bras et il écarquilla les yeux. Il le serra contre lui sauf qu'il laissa ses mains aller vers les cicatrices encore fraîches de l'allemand qui ne put que grimacer sous l'effet. Lui qui avait pensé lui remonter le moral, si il peut à peine lui toucher le dos, ça n'allais pas être facile...à moins que... Il le lâcha avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui.

« Romano, tu vas faire quoi là? »

Le dit italien se doutait bien qu'il le savais, il devait sûrement juste vouloir s'en assurer

« Hu... T'apporter du plaisir je pense » Et sur ce il descendit son pantalon avant de faire subir la même chose à son boxer. Fixant l'autre, il ressenti une once appréhension avant de secouer la tête et de prendre la virilité de l'autre en bouche. Il l'entendit gémir, c'était assez normal puis il se mit à faire quelques mouvements un peu hésitants au début avant d'y aller plus franchement. Il alterna un peu dans le rythme un coup doucement voir même extrêmement lent puis juste après rapide. Il continua son petit manège pendant quelques minutes tout en sentant les mains de Ludwig s'appuyer contre son crâne pour qu'il continu. Il finit tout de même par le retirer et se remit debout et sans un mot, il retira ses vêtements avant de se mettre ainsi sur ses genoux les jambes écartées.

**Ludwig POV **

Ses sombres pensées avaient vu juste et ça ne le dérangeait pas, même pas du tout.

« T'es sûr de vouloir? »

« A ton avis ? Si je fais tout ça » et il senti son membre entré dans le corps de l'italien qui s'accrocha à lui. Il se mis à se mouvoir, doucement pour commencer , le temps pour l'autre de s'habituer. Puis plus violemment. Il aimait cette sensation, celle de son érection en lui,la peau autour toujours aussi étroite qu'il se souvenait et surtout... surtout qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et à lui seul. Il accéléra la cadence surtout quand il entendit les gémissements de l'autre avec parfois son nom qui sortait de ses lèvres. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait aimé la manière dont il le disait avec la respiration saccadée et les joues rouges. Il ne peut s'empêcher que de ce dire que le brun avait eu raison, il lui apportait bel et bien du plaisir. Y allant plus profondément, il finit par sentir le point qu'il cherchait tant, celui qui faisait crier l'autre à chaque coup donné. Il continua inlassablement, profitant bien pour embrasser l'autre partout où il le pouvait, le torse, les épaules, le cou, la joue et par dessus tout ses lèvres. Continuant ainsi il finit par sentir l'autre venir avant que ce ne soit son tour.

« Ça va beaucoup mieux à présent ? »

« Tellement, Danke Romano »

« Prego »

_Juillet 1943_

**Romano POV**

Il avait accepté, un peu avec réticence de venir aider l'allemand à faire le grand nettoyage chez lui. Romano était dans le sous-sol à dépoussiérer des malles et autres objets qui s'y trouvait. Puis son attention se porta sur un objet plus en particulier, une malle en fait. Il l'ouvrit et fouilla un peu dedans

« Le ménages ça vaut aussi pour les antiquités qu'il y a dedans »

Au fur et à mesure de son déballement, il finit par sortir un vêtement et ouvrit les yeux en grand en comprenant le tout, à qui il appartenait et surtout ce que ça signifiait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pardon de laisser cette fic de côté mais j'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 14 et après ça il devrait y avoir encore 3 voir 4 chapitres maximum. Puis je compte toujours reprendre l'écriture des tous premiers chapitres en plus de me concentrer sur l'écriture de deux autres fics. **

**J'espère malgré tout que le chapitre vous plaira et R&R. **

**Et ... merci d'aller voter sur mon profil pour la suite de Ricatto. **

* * *

**Romano POV**

Il fixa le vêtement qu'il tenait en main.

« Non, ça... ça se peut pas... Ludwig n'est pas... » il s'arrêta et il vit enfin. C'est vrai qu'il ressemblait étrangement à la personne avec laquelle il l'avait confondu. Sacro Romano Impero, il se souvenait encore de ce gosse qui harcelait Feli quand il était plus jeune. Il avait toujours trouvé ironique que le jeune empire ait son propre prénom dans le nom de son pays. D'ailleurs, à sa souvenance personne ne connaissait son vrai prénom. Peut être bien que... il secoua la tête.

« Stupide, un habit dans un coffre ça veut rien dire! »

L'italien se remit à fouiller à son grand malheur. Cette fois c'est une toile et un sous vêtement qu'il trouva. La peinture représentait une personne endormie qu'on aurait pris pour une fille si on ignorait qu'en réalité c'était un garçon... Feli... qui était aussi le propriétaire du petit habit qu'il avait en main.

C'était bel et bien sûr à présent, Ludwig et Sacro Romano Impero était une seule et même personne, ce qui voulait dire que c'était avec son cadet qu'il devait être puisqu'il lui avait promis. Décomposé, remplit par le doute il chercha à cacher ça à l'autre jusqu'à son retour chez lui.

_3 septembre 1943_

Ce jour là, il du signé sa reddition, son frère introuvable, enfin il se doutait un peu d'où il était. Depuis le 9 juillet avec le débarquement en Sicile, il n'eut presque aucune seconde de répit. Tout était allé si vite. Il n'avait presque fait que fuir et se cacher. Appeler à l'aide ? Il trouvait ça futile. Depuis sa découverte il lui semblait impossible de le voir sans se dire que ce n'était pas à lui qu'il revenait. L'anglais avait fini par l'attraper et peu après, il l'assit avec en face de lui une feuille et une plume avec de l'encre et le choix. Celui de continuer à se battre s'il le voulait mais avec eux... ou de finir ravagé. Il n'avait pas trop le choix, il n'était pas le seul sur qui les conséquences allaient être effectives. Mais sur plusieurs milliers de personnes, hommes, femmes et enfants. Il réfléchit un peu. Que devait il faire ? Accepté et trahir la personne qu'il aimait ou être responsable de la mort de ces citoyens. Peu sûr de lui, l'italien, prit la plume et finit par apposer sa signature sur le document, essayant se se persuader que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

**Ludwig POV**

_8 septembre 1943_

Le soir venu, il fut fou de rage à l'entente de la nouvelle que certains commençait déjà à nommer l' armistice de Cassibile. Comment... Comment il avait pu lui faire ça ? Tel était la question qu'il ne cessait de se poser en frappant son bureau avec ses poings, se retenant de pleurer. Il ne devait pas, pas lui. Il allait lui faire payer, il était bien déterminé à le faire. Prenant son téléphone en main, il composa un numéro un peu trop familier pour lui. Essayant de ne rien faire transparaitre de son état de furie dans le timbre de sa voix.

« Romano... » l'allemand ne l'entendit pas, mais il était certain que l'autre devait trembler de l'entendre avec ce qu'il s'est passé. « Je voudrais bien te voir, disons le 12 chez moi » Bien que cela aurait pu paraître comme une proposition, c'était plus sur le ton d'un ordre qu'il lui disait et il entendit l'autre répondre positivement à son « invitation »

_12 septembre 1943_

le jour convenu était arrivé, il avait son plan en tête, détaillé, il allait lui faire amèrement regretté son action. A l'arrivé du brun, il l'accueillit sans rien dévoilé, il voulait s'amuser un peu. Il lui parla de simples futilités sans aucun rapport avec le conflit. Voyant bien l'autre mal à l'aise il finit par lui demander « Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas Romano? »

« R...Rien... »

« Tu en est bien sûr ? Ça ne serais pas cette histoire d'armistice qui te reste en travers de la gorge par hasard ? »

L'autre se figea baissant doucement la tête. C'était le signal, le moment où tout allait réellement commencé . Il se leva et alla devant lui, lui caressant doucement la joue.

« Romano, je peux te promettre une chose » …. il le vit remonter son visage, le regardant « tu vas payer pour se que tu m'a fait, enfoiré! » et là il lui attrapa ses mains, le releva et les passa derrière son dos.

« Lu...Ludwig, pardon désolé »

« Ça sera à moi de voir si tu l'est réellement! »


End file.
